10 Things I Like About You
by ericandnellforever
Summary: Disclamer: dont own ncis la cute neric stuff
1. Jokes

**Jokes.**

Up in OPS there was laughter almost every day.

The geeks happily typing away on their keyboards almost in unison.

They were detectives waiting for a case to come so they could unecript things and hack away.

You know, geek stuff.

Then there was a whistle from Eric never-the-less.

"Hope you like circuses because the next act is death at the big top." He said cheerfully

"That's it? No drum-roll please?" Nell asked.

"Come one, come all." He added.

Nell of course was trying to hide a giggle... which she sucked at, miserably.

Eric of course had his usual proud smirk on his face, and feeling as he had completed his job-well-done.

Nell did the same.

Giggling is what became once more.


	2. Small talk

**Small Talk**

"Stupid keyboard! Eric it's not registering." Nell frowned.

"Let me take a look at it." He said as he flipped it over and flipped a switch.

"Maybe you should turn it on next time..." He grinned.

"It wasn't on! I remember turning it on... It turned itself off." Nell said embarressed.

"It's ok Nell, rookie mistake." He teased.

"Eric! I am not a rookie. I'm a pro!" She said proudly

"A pro would remember to turn their keyboard on." He smiled.

"I'm tired... Haven't had coffee yet." She yawned.

"I'll fix that." He said getting up.

"Thanks." She said.

By the time Eric got back up there she was fast asleep her head on her keyboard her hand still on her mouse.

"No wonder Nell always teases me about falling asleep she looks hilarious." He chuckled then pulled out his phone to talk a picture.

"Straight to Facebook." He grinned.


	3. Comfort

**Comfort**

When they're going through tough cases or life gets too stressful the geeks comfort each other.

When Hetty was missing it took a huge toll on Nell, who was worried her tea drinking friend would never return.

"Nell you ok? You barely have said a word today." The tech said.

"I'm fine." The pixie sighed.

"Whats with the thousand mile stare then?" He asked.

"What... What if Hetty doesn't come back Eric... What are we going to do?" Nell asked.

"Hetty will come back trust me." Eric said as he placed his hand reassuringly on his partners shoulder.

"What makes you so sure though... No offence, but you have been wrong before." She replied.

"I know Hetty... I know that she will come back... She is too stubborn to stay away. She resigned twice... Well now I guess three times." The geek said.

"If Hetty doesn't come back will you leave NCIS?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"No... The FBI doesn't have cool toys and they don't have one of the best intell analyst in the world." He said smiling.

"Thanks Eric." Nell said as a smile returned to her face.

And Eric... He had a smile of sweet satisfaction because he put the smile there.


	4. Glances

**Glances**

Every one notices the subtle glances they give each other.

There is a reassuring look, a I told you so look... Well there's a lot of different looks.

But... There is one look the don't want the other to see... a glance that means more.

Nell and Eric both share the same feeling not just respect for one another, but love.

"Hey Rockstar could you pull up the traffic records for the vics car... I gave you the lisense plate." The tech said.

"I'm already on it, I knew you ask me so I did." The analyst said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Show off!" Eric smiled.

"Was that a impressed look you just gave her Mr. Beale?"Hetty asked which made Eric jump.

"Yeah, why do you ask." Nell answers for her partner.

"Hey... I can speak for myself."Eric said.

"Behave you 2." Hetty said as she left.

Then Nell gave Eric a smile and looked away.

Eric gave her a loving glance and looked away.

And that, was that.


	5. Geeks

**Geeks**

It is obvious that Eric and Nell are major geeks.

You can tell in the way they talk and act.

Geeks of course as we all know get really really nervous when their with a girl/boy that they like.

They get so nervous in fact that they cant tell them they like them because they are sooo nervous.

Thats what Eric and Nell do.

They also talk geeky.

Like when Eric broke the internet is initial reply was "I used the VNC controller to piggyback the upload with a trojan and corrupt the streaming data packets by initiating stack overflow."

Instead of a simple "I broke the internet."

Of course there was some cheer on both ends to that.

1 because Eric felt really badass 2 because he totally impressed Nell.

Nell acts more geeky than she looks, talks, and walks.

But some times she has a spurt of geekyness ... Like when she wore the goggles to place the microdots.

She and Eric also love to talk about Sherlock Holmes... That's because they are truly geeks.

* * *

><p><strong>5 down 5 to go please review, with ideas and comments<strong>

**nell and eric forever!**


End file.
